Usuário Discussão:Seu Madruga
Hi Seu Madruga -- we are excited to have Chespiritopedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Proteger Para todas a predefinições(a menus que ela tenha campos opcionais, como a dos Dubladores Predefinição:! Flagicons, muito útil quando começarem a criar os artigos dos programas Predefinição:Brasil Predefinição:Flagicon/Brasil Predefinição:Flagicon/Brasil/texto Dono da Vila Sábado, 26 de Abril de 2008 15:52 Criei um logo Aceita um logo pra wiki? Dono da Vila Te mandei Te mandei uma MP no FUCH, com o logo. Abaixe o tamanho do logo Ta muito grande, o máximo de tamanho é aquele que te mandei. Wikias Ei, Seu Madruga, porque a gente não faz uma afiliação entre a minha wikia e a wikia de vocês? Assim eu os ajudarei e vocês podem ajudar em ambas, que tal? Espero que sim, já que nenhum usuário edita lá, a não ser eu. Valeu, cara. --Sonikar 16h24min de 20 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Sonic Wiki Usuário: Sonikar Num depósito, dois funcionários (Edgar Vivar e Ruben Aguirre) carregam caixas. A esposa do patrão (Angelines Fernández) aparece, perguntando sobre seu marido, que não foi para casa na noite anterior. Eles negam tê-lo visto e voltam ao trabalho. Com medo, a senhora invoca o Chapolin Colorado, que se pendura numa corda e acaba caindo em diversas caixas. Ela conta a situação e diz que suspeita dos empregados de seu marido, já que o mesmo fez vários cortes de benefícios na empresa. Eles supõe que o homem está em uma caixa do depósito. O herói acaba caindo dentro de uma caixa, e usa isso como pretesto para espionar os dois funcionários. Os dois recomeçam o trabalho e Chapolin acerta cada um por trás com sua marreta biônica, os fazendo pensar que o outro é o agressor. Eles escutam um ruído, mas Chapolin imita um cão para disfarçar. Ele acaba se confundindo e faz os dois o encontrarem. Ele consegue escapar e se esconder nas caixas, atacando Ruben. Angelines volta e os acusa de saber o paradeiro se seu marido. Eles confirmam, mas dizem que nunca dedurariam um amigo que saiu para beber. O marido (Raul Padilla) aparece completamente embriagado. Pancada Bonaparte está consertando uma mesa, quando Lucas Pirado aparece. Ele diz estar consertando um carro. Pancada conta uma história sobre seu tio que tomava "pílulas para desaparecer crocodilos". Lucas testa o "carro". A vizinha aparece, dizendo que erraram um anúncio no jornal, dizendo que a casa de Pancada é um consultório médico e não a do lado. Lucas volta, espantando a vizinha. Um homem passando mal (Raul Padilla) aparece, dizendo não poder respirar. Eles decidem tratar Raul como um carro, jogando-lhe gasolina. Quando vão acender um fósforo, o homem foge. Pancada diz que o carro foi lavado e encolheu, mostrando um carrinho de brinquedo. Lucas então, come o carrinho. Chaves desce correndo da casa acima das escadas e bate na porta de Dona Florinda, dizendo à senhora que Jaiminho disse que chegou uma carta para ela. Ela pede a carta, mas o garoto diz que ainda não terminou de ler e que a mesma é da Pópis. Com medo, Florinda pede a Chaves para ler a carta. Depois de muitos erros, Chaves termina a carta, dizendo que Pópis está voltando de férias. Chiquinha e Nhonho estão no pátio, preocupados com o atraso de Pópis. Chaves aparece e diz que Pópis voltará com Florinda e com o Professor Girafales. Florinda e Girafales aparecem, dizendo que não encontraram a Pópis na estação. Logo depois que todos vão para a delegacia, Pópis sai da casa, dizendo à câmera que chegou em casa antes deles. Forum Geral Imagino que você seja o Administrador desta wiki. Por isso passo aqui para le pedir o seguinte: O 019mgq criou um forum na Wikia Português que é destinada para ajudar os outros utilizadores e também que sejam colocadas sugestões sobre as wikis, Só que ela não está tão reconhecida como deveria estar, então eu pesso que na barra lateral de sua Wiki adicione a seguinte linha: *w:c:pt:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral Para que as pessoas que visitassem sua Wiki e tivessem alguma dúvida sobre ela colocassem lá suas perguntas ou sugestões. Aristóbulo 15:49min de 05 de Outubro de 2010 (UTC) Ainda ta na wiki? favor responder seu madruga Superalvi100 (discussão) 13h07min de 28 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Posso ser administrador? Eu edito a wiki desde fevereiro, e todos os usuários que editam aqui recentemente saem depois de um tempo Superalvi100 (discussão) 14h23min de 2 de Julho de 2016 (UTC)